Akeno's Bunnies
by Rukia's Bunnies
Summary: Issei's on a mission, for he has a fever, and the only prescription is more Akeno fanservice.


"OW, SON OF A-"!

Issei exclaimed in pain and anger as his arm jerked into his sacred gear again and cut into his shin whilst he was tying his shoe laces. This had been a problem for him ever since he had defeated Riser Phenex, his arm had been intermittently transforming back into its released state. Asia had done what she could to help him contain it, but this just seemed to be the state of his normal life now: get a bloody gash across the closest piece of flesh to his stupid, god killing wrist.

"I hope Akeno can do something about this" Issei thought as he began to get dressed. "She said there might be another way of keeping this thing contained."

* * *

"Issei" Akeno called him back just as he was exiting the Occult research clubroom for geology.

"What" Issei answered moodily, he was in a lot of pain. His arm had just sliced across his forehead as he'd been wiping it clean of sweat.

"There's no need to be so grouchy, I can't let you go to class with your forehead all gashed open and bleeding now can I"?

"What do you mean"?! Issei snapped back, his patience thin from all the pain and frustration at not being able to control his sacred gear. Despite all his rage however he was still Issei and the look of Akeno's upset expression at being yelled at did kind of diffuse Issei's temper.

"Well if that's your attitude"! Akeno turned to leave in a huff, but Issei grabbed her hand as just as she entered the hall.

"Wait…wait Im sorry." Issei felt bad for his being so short in the face of such a big set of ti- I mean kindness. "Could you please help me out with this"?

Akeno's pouting face instantly broke into a pleasant smile again, she looked extremely understanding. She leaned in so as to whisper in Issei's ear.

"It's your arm isn't it"?

"Yeah, but why are we…"

Akeno motioned over her shoulder towards the room they had just exited, and Issei looked back. Asia was over by the window, dusting and humming to herself. Now Issei understood, he didn't want to hurt Asia's feelings by making it known that he was seeking further healing regarding his problem.

"Listen", Akeno moved even closer to him now, her breasts pressing pleasingly up against him. "I can help you, but I'll need some time to prepare, do you think you could put up with it for one more hour"?

Issei mentally groaned at this, his arm was now twitching and causing him a great deal of aching pain now as well as stinging. He didn't know if he could bare it for another minute.

Akeno saw the rueful look on Issei's face and moved even closer to him. She was so close now, Issei could see his blushing, bleeding face reflected in her eyes. He began to sweat as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved even closer, every nerve in Issei's body was going crazy as Akeno slowly opened her mouth- and nipped Issei's ear with her teeth.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL AKENO"!

Issei pulled away and felt his ear, a small amount of blood came off on his hand, but it rather miraculously disappeared. Floored, Issei looked back at Akeno. She was smiling again, as if she'd done nothing out of the ordinary.

"What the hell was that for"!? Issei demanded, feeling the teeth marks in his ear. "Akeno, you drew blood"!

"Does it hurt?"

Issei then noticed something, he suddenly felt extremely warm and comfortable. The pain in his arm had completely disappeared, as had the pain in his ear and his forehead. What's more, there were no cuts or remnants at all from this morning or since besides the teeth marks, but they were quite faint already.

"Akeno…what did you do to me?"

"I gave you a pain killer; it's a little spell that will temporarily eliminate all pain in your body." Akeno walked up to Issei and stroked his face tenderly. "It's no cure, but it's enough for an hour of peace, that is only of course..." Akeno pressed herself up against Issei again and this time she made no attempt to hide the sexual connotations, her legs spread slightly and trapped Issei's right leg between her thighs and her tits were flat against his own chest"…if you want me to cure you"

Issei thought deeply about it, truly coming into his own in terms of logical and critical thinking, he put his mind to work considering all the consequences and possible down sides to accepting such an unorthodox proposition for a grand total of 1.003 seconds. He could hardly turn down the offer of such a nice bra siz- of such a good _friend_.

"Sure thing, where should I-" he started, but Akeno was already walking away and waving over her shoulder at him.

"Meet me in the club room after class, ok!"

* * *

Issei walked out of Geology an hour later, having not taken in a word of it. His arm had started to prickle painfully again, and he was anxious for whatever 'treatment' Akeno was planning to give him. The only problem was that he was extremely hungry, and he had been told to go straight back to the club room as soon as lunch began. But as the pain began to resurge, Issei decided to get this dealt with first.

"Oh, you came quickly" Akeno smiled as Issei entered the club room. He immediately noticed that it was empty. Nobody was in their except for the two of them. Rias' usual chair was empty, and a small handwritten note sat on her desk. Issei walked over and picked it up. It looked very hastily written.

Issei

Hold the fort for me with Akeno

Urgent meeting with my brother.

Needed escorts, you were busy.

Thanks.

President.

Issei looked from the note to Akeno and slowly, a sneaking suspicion began to form in his mind. For this situation to arise in such convenient a time was unlikely to be coincidence.

"Akeno…did you…" Issei trailed off, he didn't know if he could bring himself to accuse someone so kind and honest and hot and thoughtful an-

"Yes, it was a trick", said Akeno casually. "I made a fake note from president's dear brother saying that Rizer Phenex had been slandering her in hell."

Issei's jaw dropped, who would have thought a masochistic devil could be so manipulative and underhanded? Issei threw the note down, but then he saw something else on the desk that drew his eye, for reasons established in his stomach. A large chocolate cupcake was sitting on the table. It was about the size of a large muffin and had the words 'wounded warrior' written on it in yellow Icing.

"It's for you" Akeno piped up and Issei didn't need any further instructions. He grabbed it and took a huge bite. It tasted incredible, it was filled with chocolate syrup and there were even a couple of marshmallows on the inside. Issei finished it in no time and instantly felt fulfilled.

"Did you like it?" Akeno implied as she led a very full Issei over to the couch and sat him down. "I made it myself, especially for you."

"Oh my god~, Akeno you can really cook."

She smiled even more at the praise, and rested her hand on Issei's lap.

"President and the others won't be back for at least an hour. I think we should continue with the healing process."

Issei sat up a little, looking at Akeno.

"What do you mean 'continue'? Have we started?"

"Indeed, the first step was you eating that cake."

As she said this, Issei began to feel slightly strange, was the room getting hotter or was it just him? He also noticed how tight his pants were becoming as Akeno drew her hand up higher.

"I have a theory about your arm but…you're going to have to help me test it out."

"T…this isn't going to hurt, is it Akeno?"

She giggled and shook her head, Issei did entertain the possibility that she was lying, but then she moved her hand onto his thigh and all traces of doubt left his mind.

"If you were into that kind of fun, I would've had you the moment we met."

Issei felt as Akeno's hand unbuttoned his pants and slide beneath them. He could feel it now, he was erect. But not just hard, he was on the verge of orgasm, like had just received a hand job.

It was only after his pants slid off and the hand job began that he under still how close he really was. Akeno had slipped forward so that her face was close to Issei's special place, her hand slowly pleasuring it. It was only after she drew closer with intent to suck on it that Issei came from the tension alone. Cum exploded out of his cock and coated Akeno's face, she looked surprised but the smell and texture quickly calmed her down as she smiled and began to like her fingers.

Issei was completely wrong footed again, he had never cum that easily before. It didn't t help that she was now sucking on it, trying to coax even more out of him, with shockingly efficient results.

"Akeno…what was in that cake…what did you give me?"

The devil paused her sucking and looked at Issei with a slightly flushed smile.

"Your power is related to your sexuality, I thought if I make you cum until you're empty, then your hand will go back to normal,"

"But why did I finish so fast?"

"The cake was laced with a special sex aid, one that I ordered for you from one of the head devils." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some lipstick, Issei saw that part of it had been broken off. "The mortal sin of lust can produce an endless supply of it; there is no aphrodisiac more powerful in all creation."

Akeno applied some of the lipstick and threw it onto the other sofa. Standing up, she them began to remove her school uniform, unclipped her bra and allowed a very horny Issei to gaze up and her glorious naked body. She mounted Issei and allowed him to feel her breasts. He happily squeezed them. He played with her boobs as Akeno used her hands to fondle Issei's dick, pleasuring the head and getting her scent all over it.

"Hmmm, no climax yet" Akeno smirked as she got back down on her knees. "This should help."

She wrapped her tits around Issei, squeezing his cock in and began to tit fuck him, using her tongue to tease the head. He was baffled that he was getting to do such a dirty thing with Akeno so suddenly. Issei screwed up his face as the pleasure constricted him. Akeno stimulated him passionately with her boobs, licking Issei's tingling head was starting to drip into her cleavage, making the boob job slicker and faster. Issei took quick shallow breaths as the soft compressing folds milked him so hard…

Issei spurted forth again, even harder than before and Akeno got most of it in her mouth. The semen that dripped onto her tits remained there, until Akeno decided to lick it off. Raising her breast to her mouth and licking it elegantly. They were both quite out of breath now, but far from done. To his great surprise, Issei's dick remained stiff and desirous of more pleasure. Akeno looked at it with a pitying expression.

"So much to give, haven't you been doing it by yourself?"

The question made Issei blush and avoid Akeno's eye. The truth was he had not; dealing with contracts and school work had taken up most of his evenings and weekends.

"That's no good" Akeno said as she sat down next to Issei and began to stroke his dick again. "If you don't cum regularly, you'll get stressed."

With that, Akeno licked her lips and swallowed Issei's dick again, this time deep throating it as far as she could. Issei couldn't let her do all this to him with nothing in return, so he reached to his left and began to feel Akeno's ass. Sliding his hand underneath, Issei began to tease Akeno's clit, rubbing it with his index and middle finger. He didn't see her react at all however. Trying to match the amount of pleasure she was giving him, Issei began to rub as hard as he could, eventually sticking his fingers inside Akeno and finger banging her. He was surprised to discover that it was quite dry.

He could see that she was starting to give off little involuntary moans as his fingers pushed and spun inside her ever tightening pussy. But it was not enough; Issei could feel his cock getting weak. Akeno had clearly interpreted his actions as a challenge, and had increased her efforts to make him cum. Sucking harder than ever, she grabbed one of Issei's hands and brought it to meet her right breasts. This pushed Issei over the edge for a third time. He came in Akeno's mouth while teasing her left nipple. She sucked in gratitude and swallowed Issei's load.

"W…wow" Issei could hardly believe how much of his cum Akeno had swallowed. He felt drained, his dick falling limply once Akeno let go.

"You really did have a lot of stress, didn't you? How's the arm?"

Issei's arm was almost completely back to normal, the fingers were the only parts that were still in their released form.

"Still got dragon digits" Issei joked, trying to soften the blow of Akeno's failure, he had enjoyed it regardless. But instead of replying, Akeno stood up and mounted Issei again, sitting on top of his floppy dick. She started making out with Issei without uttering a word. Issei didn't understand why until he noticed the sweet taste and smell of that sex aid lipstick and felt pressure rising in his crotch.

Once Issei was fully erect again, Akeno wrapped her arms around him and pulled Issei down into a lying position, his crotch between her legs. She now held a nervous smile on her face and this seemed to be all Issei needed to know. Giving an affirmative little nod, Issei took hold of his cock and slowly pushed it inside Akeno's pussy.

"!"

Akeno let out a grimace of pain as Issei struggled to push his dick in her dry pussy. He kind of started to take it personally, what was up, was she not attracted to him? But then he noticed her face, the blushed twitching face of someone who was experiencing pleasure. Issei remembered that Akeno was masochistic and got off on pain, so the sensation of having such a sensitive area treated so roughly must've been orgasmic for her.

Akeno's pussy became soaking wet after a few moments of pain and Issei continued to bang her more easily now that he had less purchase. He then proceeded to fuck Akeno as hard as his own strength would allow. For the first time, Issei got to hear Akeno cry out in pleasure, and she had no issues with being loud. This was different; before she had been doing all of the work to cure him, but now it was his own responsibility to get rid of this damned dragon arm.

Issei could feel every detail of Akeno's pussy as he fucked it; he felt slight changes in texture each time as he thrusted, getting a new and unique sensation each time as he grew larger inside her. Issei didn't know why, but he found strength to resist cumming immediately, perhaps his previous orgasms had given him resolve. Regardless, Akeno's pussy seemed to be moulding itself around Issei's cock, squeezing and smothering every inch of Issei's manhood.

Issei's entire body was feeling this; it seemed that aphrodisiac made the body feel general pleasure, not just sexual. Not a single pain existed in either of their bodies. There was only heat and euphoria as the two devils rocked each other's worlds. Issei grabbed hold of Akeno's breasts and started pinching her nipples, remembering that pain felt good to her. Her reaction was amazing; her eyes rolled back, her pussy gave a violent lurch as it got tighter, milking Issei more efficiently than ever.

The warmth and soft sensation of Akeno's huge tits against him was making him feel weak, but there was no way that Issei was letting go. He squeezed tighter, twisting Akeno's nipple, making tears of joy start to form in her enthralled eyes as her lust replaced her reason. Whatever resolve she had held before had now evaporated to be replaced by mindless desire.

Changing to a doggy style position, they resumed. Issei had decided on this position for two reasons: he liked Akeno's ass, and he wanted her to know it. Gaining in confidence, Issei grabbed Akeno's hair and pulled. Anyone else would have disliked this, but Akeno was too far gone and would accept any kind of punishment as long as Issei kept up the thrusts. Pulling the ponytail back as far as he could without actually hurting her, Issei caught a glimpse of Akeno's face.

Her tongue was barely in her mouth and the eyes looked almost distant. Issei could feel the pleasure starting to ramp up, he didn't have long. Releasing her hair, Issei decided to see how Akeno would react to a different kind of punishment. Raising his right hand, Issei slapped Akeno's ass as hard as he could. He did not regret it.

Akeno constricted around him as soon as the pain shot through her body, Akeno came furiously and this made her pussy retract like crazy. Issei couldn't go on; it was like fucking an extremely soft wet drinking straw. He smacked her ass one more time as he lost control, cumming for the final time, deep inside Akeno. The pair immediately collapsed onto the sofa, Issei lying on top of Akeno, panting and completely spent. He rubbed Akeno's ass affectionately.

"So this is your weak point, is it?"

"Yes…I can't stand being spanked…its feels too good."

Glancing at his hand, Issei saw that there was no trace of his sacred gear, she had done it.

"This wasn't just about curing me was it?"

"No…not entirely"

Issei smiled at this as he lay there, feeling true relief for the first time that day.

* * *

"Why are there crumbs on my desk!?" Rias demanded as she inspected the club room in her usual jealous fit after Issei was alone with anyone but her for more than five minutes.

"Sorry, I ate in here" Issei blurted out.

"No, I did" Akeno interjected.

The two looked at each other almost sentimentally, acknowledging they would have taken the bullet for the other, before turning reluctantly to Rias. She looked from one guilty face to the other with an obvious desire to read minds.

"Well…use a plate next time, guys. Come on, Asia works really hard to keep things tidy in here, the poor thing."

Asia blushed at this.

"I…I do my best!" she stammered out, flustered. "Issei, so your arm is healed?"

Issei raised his forearm, healed and without a scratch or blemish on it. He noticed that he was also missing a birth mark.

"I guess your magic had a delayed effect on it, thanks for healing me." Said Issei, winking at Asia whose face turned seven more shades of red.

He caught Akeno's eye and they shared a silent 'thank you' for everything they had done together.

"Hey" Issei asked Rias, remembering for the first time. "If only Asia and Kiba went with you to hell, where is Koneko?"

"Oh her, she went to a Comicon in America", Rias explained how Koneko had been using her devil powers to visit every Comicon that was held anywhere in the world. "She considers it 'being with her own kind' or something." Rias sat down and started reading her itinerary.

"Hey, I think that's her now" said Kiba, pointing to a transport circle appearing by the door. Everyone got up to hail Koneko's return. She stepped out of the portal looking extremely annoyed.

"Hey, what's up" Rias immediately asked, seeing the angry tears in her eyes.

"They lied to me." Koneko spat, her face contorted in hatred. "They weren't real cat girls…they weren't real cat girls at all."


End file.
